Often as children, we enjoyed sketching and painting a design on our own shoes. Furthermore, a person would have enjoyed designing, sketching, and/or painting his own footwear, with an option of redesigning the recent design by erasing the recent design and painting a new design.
But footwear such as boots, shoes, sandals, flip-flops etc. are not designed to be sketched, coated or written on. If a user does paint on a footwear item it will be either not erasable from the footwear or not sustainable on the footwear.
There is therefore a need for and it would be highly advantageous to have footwear such as boots, shoes, sandals, flip-flops, crocs look alike shoes etc., and other articles such as belts, bags, umbrellas, handbags, purses, lunchboxes, furniture, hair-bows, coats, shirts, pants, other fashion wear and fashion accessories, leather articles, plastic or polymeric articles, etc., on which a person can sketch, paint and/or write. The articles will be provided with erasable paints and erasing solvent as a single article of manufacture. The person can than use the paints supplied to paint on the footwear a design the person desires. The person can also erase the design using a supplied erasing solvent and paint a new design.
The term “permanent marker” as used herein refers to a commonly used marker which is not erasable from a commonly used white board by a dry eraser or water.